


cliché

by pigeonv



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Byun Baekhyun is Bad at Feelings, Fluff without Plot, Love Confessions, M/M, Mentioned Kim Seokjin | Jin, Mutual Pining, Soft Park Chanyeol, Strangers to Lovers, Sweet Park Chanyeol, chanyeol is a baseball player at his school
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:40:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26118958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pigeonv/pseuds/pigeonv
Summary: Cuando Baekhyun conoció a Chanyeol.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun & Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Kudos: 3





	cliché

Conoció a Chanyeol como cualquier heroína en una película romántica cliché, jamás había sido de ir a fiestas de bienvenida, pero era su primer año en una escuela diferente y realmente pensaba que las personas eran agradables, claro que lo eran, mudarse de Seúl a una ciudad más pequeña lo hacía todo más fácil, las personas estaban muy interesadas en él y a Baekhyun le gustaba aquella extraña aura que se estaba formando a su alrededor.

La fiesta era en la casa del capitán del equipo de béisbol, un lugar enorme si le preguntaban, sus padres no estaban en la ciudad y todos bebían cerveza en vasos rojos, era estúpido como a chicos y chicas de diecisiete años parecía alzarles el ego las casas grandes, los autos deportivos y los padres en viajes de negocios, el alcohol que sus amigos universitarios conseguían con la condición de que les dejaran usar la habitación principal por turnos.

La música estaba fuerte, pero los gritos y risas eran más ruidosos todavía. Baekhyun estaba cerca de la alberca con Kim Seokjin, había sido su primer contacto con la _sociedad_ en aquella nueva ciudad y le había caído bien casi al instante, era divertido y la manera en la que bailaba mientras sonreía sin preocupación le gustaba. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos con un gran estruendo de aplausos, volteó para encontrarse con un tipo alto y con el uniforme del equipo de béisbol de la escuela tomando vaso tras vaso de cerveza y luego dos shots de vodka. Regresó la vista a su propio jugo de arándano con vodka, ni siquiera lo llevaba a la mitad.

\- Park Chanyeol -dijo Seokjin sin dejar de bailar como si estuviera en un club nocturno, parecía más bien el paso anticuado de algún anciano, aunque no se lo diría, era gracioso-. Lanzador estrella del equipo de béisbol. Todo un salvaje, pero es mi salvaje.

\- Quieres decir que… ¿están saliendo? -No le sorprendería que alguien tan popular como Seokjin saliera con alguien como la estrella del equipo de béisbol, pero hubo algo de alivio dentro de Baekhyun cuando escuchó la respuesta.

\- No, claro que no. ¿Estás loco? -Seokjin puso cara de asco-. Quiero decir, respeto las preferencias de todo el mundo, sé que incluso tengo esta cara hermosa, sin embargo… no me gustan los hombres. Me refería a que es mi mejor amigo, lo conozco desde siempre, nuestras madres también son mejores amigas.

\- Perdón por preguntar algo tan raro.

\- No te preocupes -dijo restándole importancia al comentario de antes-. Lo que importa es que sepas que le juega bromas a todo el mundo, parece un idiota, pero tiene buenos sentimientos y tú también pareces una buena persona. Dios, estoy diciendo cosas sin sentido, lo siento.

Baekhyun no sabía bien a lo que se refería Seokjin, en ese momento tan solo podía seguir viendo a Park Chanyeol, que continuaba abrazado de sus compañeros de equipo, riendo y eructando por haber tomado tanto y tan rápido. Parecía que acababa de llegar de sus prácticas extras, se quitó la gorra haciendo que sus cabellos apelmazados se mostraran brillantes por el sudor. Luego sus miradas se encontraron.

Fue un momento extraño, Baekhyun mirándole desde el jardín, Chanyeol en medio de la sala. La sonrisa que le ofreció fue lo más hermoso de toda aquella primavera. Lo observó quitar los brazos de sus amigos y caminar hacia donde estaban.

\- Mierda -escuchó a Seokjin maldecir-. ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije antes, cierto? Bromista, pero con buenos sentimientos, recuérdalo.

\- ¿Por qué? -No recibió una respuesta, Chanyeol llegó a donde ambos estaban y los abrazó por los hombros, Baekhyun sintió el aroma a alcohol todavía demasiado superficial en él, aunque no pudo hacer mucho para zafarse de su fuerte agarre.

\- Mi querido mejor amigo -dijo dándole un beso a Seokjin en la mejilla-. Y mi querido estudiante transferido, bienvenido -Baekhyun no se esperó también recibir un beso húmedo en la mejilla-. ¿No les parece que hace demasiado calor? Podemos hacer muchas cosas para solucionar esto.

\- Sí, claro -dijo Seokjin zafándose del abrazo de Chanyeol-. Te juro que estaba pensando lo mismo, amigo. Es un excelente día para echarse un chapuzón.

\- Siempre me lees la mente, Seokjin.

Lo siguiente que supo es que Seokjin le guiñó el ojo antes de comenzar a quitarse el saco de la escuela y la camisa blanca después de la corbata, se sacó los pantalones y todos comenzaron a aplaudir, Seokjin hizo reverencias antes de acercarse a la alberca, todos comenzaron una cuenta regresiva y, cuando llegaron al cero, Seokjin se tiró al agua en una posición que hizo reír a todos.

\- Ahora seguimos nosotros, angelito -Chanyeol comenzó a desabotonarse el jersey con el número uno en la espalda, tiró la gorra al suelo y desabrochó su cinturón para bajarse los pantalones, pero se detuvo porque no salieron por culpa de los tenis.

\- No sé de qué hablas -Baekhyun se alejó un poco de él, desviando la mirada del cuerpo de Chanyeol, tratando de pasar desapercibido.

\- Si no te quitas la ropa te la mojarás toda.

\- No me meteré en la alberca -dijo casi enojado, sus miradas se volvieron a encontrar, la vista de todas las personas estaba sobre ellos, expectantes, divertidos. Baekhyun se negaba a ser un payaso, dudaba que una primera impresión así, frente a la mitad de la escuela, le ayudara en el futuro.

\- Oh, claro que lo harás, ángel -Chanyeol lo tomó de la cintura, Baekhyun soltó su vaso rojo y el líquido cayó al césped-. Será divertido, me lo agradecerás después.

\- No lo haré -Chanyeol soltó una pequeña risa, a Baekhyun le pareció un precio muy injusto el que pagaba Chanyeol por tener aquella cara tan atractiva, tenía que ser un idiota toda su vida, demasiado triste.

\- Tan solo hazlo, Baekhyun -escuchó a Seokjin gritarle desde la orilla de la alberca, una sonrisa grande en sus labios mientras los observaba todavía abrazados-. El agua está muy buena, en serio, si no lo haces te juro que Chanyeol será mucho más molesto.

\- Eso es cierto -Baekhyun trago saliva, paseó la vista a su alrededor, las personas aún no perdían el interés. Ver a Seokjin en la alberca disfrutando del agua le trajo muchos recuerdos, quería parecer una persona tranquila y educada ahora que tenía la oportunidad de empezar de nuevo, pero a la mierda aquella apariencia refinada, lo cierto es que el agua se veía perfecta y de verdad tenía calor, algún otro día podría vengarse de Park Chanyeol por hacer añicos sus planes.

\- Lo voy a hacer, solo porque se ve divertido, no por ti maldito troglodita.

\- Debo decir que me encantas, en verdad supe que serias un ángel desde el primer momento en que te vi -Baekhyun chistó y se removió para que lo soltara. Chanyeol se alejó de él, dejando que se sacara la playera, los zapatos, calcetines y los pantalones. Ahora los dos estaban en ropa interior y la mirada de Chanyeol recorriendo su cuerpo fue más pesada de lo que imaginó-. Bien, todo listo.

Debió de suponer que Chanyeol no dejaría que las cosas pasaran a su manera, de un momento a otro estaba con el estómago contra sus hombros y un fuerte brazo sobre su trasero, lo estaba cargando como un saco de patatas y todos a su alrededor comenzaron a vitorear de nuevo. Chanyeol se acercó a la alberca y se aventó sin soltarlo.

El mundo se quedó silencioso a su alrededor, aguantó la respiración sintiendo las burbujas del agua golpeándole la piel, los brazos de Chanyeol le envolvieron la cintura, abrazándolo con una sonrisa en los labios y los cachetes inflados, entrelazaron sus piernas en un intento de pataleo, Baekhyun se aferró a sus brazos con fuerza y sus cuerpos flotaron unidos hasta la superficie. Cuando salieron escucharon más ruido a su alrededor, aún entre los brazos de Chanyeol vio como las demás personas comenzaban a tirarse clavados también. Baekhyun sonrió cuando Seokjin se acercó a ellos y comenzó a decir que habían estado geniales, Baekhyun podía sentir el firme brazo de Chanyeol contra su piel, su palma extendida sobre su abdomen, pero no dijo nada, se sentía bien estar entre sus brazos.

***

Segundo año pasó como un rayón de color en un mural, o tal vez múltiples de ellos, la vida de Baekhyun se vio llena de cosas, gran variedad de situaciones, la mayoría de ellas involucraban a Seokjin y Chanyeol, quienes se habían convertido en sus dos más grandes amigos. La cosa estaba en que Baekhyun no estaba seguro de querer ser _amigo_ de Chanyeol, sabía que le gustaba, a veces llegó a pensar que ambos coqueteaban sin cuidado, retándose abiertamente, viendo quién era el primero en caer.

Pero, ¿caer en qué exactamente? Seokjin le había dicho muchas veces que era obvio que los dos se gustaban, le dijo que en lugar de seguir perdiendo el tiempo deberían de comenzar a salir y comerse el trasero, porque se les notaba a lo lejos aquella tensión incómoda cuando ambos se ponían de bromistas.

Tercer año estaba siendo _casi_ un desastre, pero no estaba dispuesto a dejar que la situación con Chanyeol lo rebasara y le distrajese. Tenía objetivos bastante simples, pero los exámenes de ingreso a la universidad serían pronto y no podía permitirse fallar.

La académica nocturna a la que asistía estaba en el centro de la ciudad. Se sentó en la azotea con un pan relleno de frijol dulce y un café caliente. Suspiró sintiendo dolor en la espalda y los ojos cansados. Bostezó después de dar un mordisco grande a su pan. Tenía quince minutos libres antes de volver al aula para su clase avanzada de matemáticas.

Revisó su celular encontrando un mensaje de Chanyeol, le preguntaba si salía a la misma hora de siempre de la académica, al parecer estaba entrenando hasta tarde aunque debería de haberse retirado un tiempo del equipo por los exámenes, claro que no le importaba mucho el examen de ingreso, tenía varias ofertas de becas deportivas de las universidades más importantes, la estrella del equipo de béisbol siempre tenía por lo menos una docena de opciones, luego estaban las personas como Baekhyun, que tenían que estudiar hasta el amanecer para obtener el ingreso a la universidad que querían, porque las buenas notas no bastaban.

Le dijo que saldría un poco más temprano, Chanyeol le respondió casi al instante que estaba en su descanso también, que pasaría por él, que lo esperara quince minutos sentado en el parque de enfrente e iría corriendo para acompañarlo a casa.

_Un ángel como tú no debería andar solo por la noche._

Baekhyun sonrió al celular, comió el último pedazo de su pan y vio el cielo nocturno, el sonido de los carros llegaba hasta la azotea, eran apenas las ocho de la noche y estaba cansado, lo único que quería era que Chanyeol le abrazara hasta quedarse dormido, eso sería estupendo.

***

Durante las últimas tres horas de clases no se percató del insistente golpeteo contra el vidrio de las ventanas, pensó que era algo proveniente del aire acondicionado. Cuando dieron las once de la noche y, todos sus compañeros se arremolinaron en la ventana, lamentándose no haber traído un paraguas, supo que estaba lloviendo. Su celular vibró en su bolsillo, un mensaje de Chanyeol, la práctica había acabado antes porque el campo no estaba en condiciones para seguir jugando con lluvia, ya estaba afuera esperándolo.

Su corazón se aceleró, no era la primera vez que pasaba por él a la académica, pero tenían una semana sin verse fuera de la escuela, ambos habían estado tan ocupados. Incluso Seokjin había aumentado sus horas de clases nocturnas y pasaba mucho tiempo en la biblioteca. Su mente viajó de nuevo a los pensamientos que tuvo en su descanso, en los brazos de Chanyeol que le rodeaban tiernamente mientras lo arrullaban y le ayudaban a caer en el sueño profundo que se merecía.

Tomó su mochila y se despidió de sus compañeros, salió del aula y caminó por los pasillos, abrió la puerta principal para salir a la calle y, en medio de todo un tumulto de estudiantes, estaba Chanyeol apoyado en la pared, sobresaliendo de todas las personas gracias a su gran estatura, con el uniforme blanco de beisbol manchado de arcilla por las rodillas y el pecho, la gorra haciendo que sus orejas parecieran más grandes y el bolso deportivo colgando de uno de sus hombros.

\- Hola -dijo acercándose a Chanyeol quien bajó la vista hacia él, sonriendo.

\- Hola, ángel -alzó un paraguas que mantenía escondido detrás de su espalda-. Tomé prestado este del almacén de cosas extraviadas de la escuela, el lunes podemos devolverlo.

\- Es bueno que solo tomes las cosas prestadas, aunque algunos lo llamarían robar.

\- Si lo regreso, no es robar -sonrió divertido, Baekhyun comenzó a caminar, Chanyeol extendió el paraguas negro que apenas y lograba cubrirlos a ambos.

\- Si ibas a tomar prestado algo del almacén por lo menos hubiese sido uno más grande.

\- Si hubiese tomado uno más grande o dos de ellos, no me dejarías abrazarte mientras caminamos por la lluvia, ¿cierto?

\- En eso tienes razón.

Baekhyun no dijo nada cuando Chanyeol le pasó el brazo por encima del hombro, atrayéndolo hacia él, permitiendo que el pequeño paraguas fuera suficiente para cruzar la calle y emprender el camino a casa.

\- Entonces… -Chanyeol habló aclarándose la garganta, apretándolo suavemente del brazo, Baekhyun podía ver las manchas verdes del césped del campo en su jersey, mezcladas con el marrón de la arcilla, a pesar de haber sudado tanto no había nada que oliera mal en Chanyeol, tan solo un profundo aroma a él mismo y a tierra húmeda, Baekhyun esperó a que continuara-. ¿Estudiarás en la ciudad?

\- Eso planeo -Baekhyun pensó en la situación de su casa, realmente su madre estaba trabajando duro para poder matricularlo y no quería presionarla queriendo regresar a Seúl para estudiar-. Mi madre tiene un trabajo estable, pero prefiero quedarme aquí para ahorrar más en otros gastos, así también podré ayudarla consiguiendo un trabajo de medio tiempo.

\- Yo también estaba pensando en quedarme, tengo buenas ofertas y los equipos son muy buenos a nivel nacional… -Chanyeol se detuvo al llegar a la parada del autobús-. Seokjin dice que quiere ir a Seúl, su padre está interesado en que por fin vuelva, su hermano mayor al parecer no quiere saber nada de la empresa.

\- Me dijo que no se quiere ir, sonaba triste cuando platiqué con él en la escuela.

\- No todos hacemos siempre lo que queremos en nuestras vidas, Seokjin estará bien, incluso podemos ir a visitarlo en verano, será divertido, ¿cierto?

\- Estás tan triste como yo ante la idea de perderlo, no puedes ocultarlo.

Chanyeol sonrió con pesar, Baekhyun sabía lo que era perder a tu mejor amigo, cuando se mudó perdió a tantas personas que pensó que iba a morir, pero el tiempo solo le demostró que podía sobrevivir y que el mundo seguía. Aunque pensar en perder a Seokjin parecía una locura.

\- Si tú te quedas a mi lado será mucho más sencillo -Baekhyun alzó la vista, ambos estaban sentados en la banca, refugiados en el pequeño techo de la parada del autobús-. Eso si quieres seguir siendo mi amigo incluso después de graduarnos, sé que soy un idiota a veces, pero de verdad quisiera que lo de nosotros siguiera igual… para siempre.

\- Yo no quiero ser tu amigo, Chanyeol -dijo inmediatamente, las palabras de Seokjin pasaban como estrellas fugaces por su mente, su respiración de agitó y se sentía nervioso hasta que vio la expresión de confusión y tristeza en el rostro de Chanyeol.

\- ¿Por qué? -Preguntó volteándose hacia Baekhyun con los ojos cristalinos, había aprendido que Chanyeol era una persona sensible, bromista y amable, siempre pensaba en los demás y quería a sus amigos como su propia familia, se sintió culpable por romperle el corazón momentáneamente, aunque si lo que decía a continuación no resultaba por ser un éxito, posiblemente el del corazón roto sería Baekhyun, pero ya no importaba, había comenzado aquello y ahora iba a terminar-. ¿He hecho algo mal? Cualquier cosa que te haya molestado puedo cambiarla.

\- No, no es eso, Chanyeol… escucha -tomó una de sus manos entre la suya y con la que tenía libre le quitó la gorra, sonrió al ver aquellos cabellos pegados a su frente por el sudor-. Nunca he querido ser _solamente_ tu amigo, desde que te conocí tan solo he querido besarte. No quiero decir que no disfrute de tu compañía y solamente quiera tu cuerpo -Chanyeol soltó una carcajada, Baekhyun cerró los ojos concentrándose y tratando de no golpearlo-. Ser tu amigo es de las mejores cosas que me ha pasado en la vida, eso es lo que quiero decir, pero quisiera ser algo más… ¿me explico?

Baekhyun sintió las manos de Chanyeol escabullirse entre las suyas, yendo directamente hacia su rostro, acunándolo con cuidado, acariciando sus mejillas y con sus pulgares tocando sus labios. Baekhyun quería perderse en aquella calidez, por primera vez en la vida no le importaba esa sonrisa estúpida en los labios de Chanyeol, sonrisa que le hacía saber que había perdido aquella guerra, finalmente quien había caído primero fue Baekhyun, pero la mirada de Chanyeol solamente le confirmaba que, si hubiera esperado un poco más, se hubiera quedado con la victoria.

\- Yo también he querido besarte desde el primer momento en que te vi -Baekhyun sonrió, tenía a Chanyeol tan cerca que…

\- ¿Por qué no lo haces ahora?

Chanyeol por fin terminó la espera, los labios de ambos se tocaron tímidamente, reconociéndose por primera vez, pero se sentía como si ya hubieran hecho aquello un millón de veces antes, Baekhyun abrió lo labios, sintiendo el aliento de Chanyeol, su piel estaba salada, rio contra sus labios, sintiendo un placer inigualable cuando Chanyeol lamió su labio inferior y lo succionó hasta que lo sostuvo entre sus dientes y apretándolo un poco. De un momento a otro el sonido de la lluvia desapareció a su alrededor, había esperado tanto aquello, tanto que perdió la noción del tiempo y se dejó llevar por los suaves embistes de la boca de Chanyeol contra la suya, sus manos se movieron a su nuca, sintiendo su cabello entre los dedos, Chanyeol estaba ocupado aferrado a su cintura. Sus narices chocaban suavemente una contra la otra cuando cambiaban de posición.

\- Eres tan bueno en esto -dijo Baekhyun cuando se separaron un momento, la respiración agitada y los latidos de su corazón resonando en su cabeza-. Bésame otra vez.

\- Lo que ordenes, ángel.

Baekhyun suspiró, al principio le molestaba que Chanyeol le dijera de aquella manera, pero ahora hasta le parecía lindo, siguieron besándose mientras esperaban el último autobús de la noche, a su alrededor la lluvia seguía cayendo insistente, pero ninguno lo notaba. Tercer año terminaría pronto y Baekhyun sentía que su vida apenas comenzaba seriamente.

\- Quiero que me des una respuesta, Chanyeol -se forzó a despegar sus labios de los de Chanyeol, quien le dio un beso en la nariz y lo acercó más a él.

\- ¿Me pediste algo? -Baekhyun rodó los ojos, casi arrepintiéndose de todo lo que estaba pasando, ¿en serio estaba enamorado de Park Chanyeol? Sí, la verdad es que sí.

\- Quiero que seas mi novio, idiota… ¿aceptas?

\- ¿Tengo otra alternativa? -Baekhyun le dio un golpe en el pecho, Chanyeol le aprisionó las manos en el aire-. Estaba bromeando, la verdad es que sí, claro que sí quiero ser tu novio, Baekhyun.

\- La mejor decisión de tu vida, ¿cierto? -Ahora fue el turno de Chanyeol de rodar los ojos, ambos eran tan fastidiosos entre ellos, Baekhyun sonrío, divertido.

\- Veremos, por ahora creo que sí.

Chanyeol lo abrazó nuevamente, Baekhyun se quedó ahí, acurrucado contra su pecho, escuchando su corazón latir, cerró los ojos un momento, le gustaba tanto estar entre sus brazos que podría quedarse dormido en aquella banca a su lado.

Estaba seguro que, incluso si tenían que separarse por momentos después de la graduación, serían cosas buenas, o por lo menos más buenas que malas, las que les traería el futuro. Quería pasar todo el tiempo posible junto a Chanyeol y el próximo invierno sonaba como una buena opción.

El autobús llegó cercano a la media noche, cuando subieron la lluvia había parado, Chanyeol no dejó de abrazarlo en todo el camino a casa y Baekhyun durmió con la cabeza recargada en su hombro, sintiéndose protegido.


End file.
